KNIFE
by Keitsurou Miyuna
Summary: #HFAWeekly a kurotsuki fiction.. tentang permintaan maaf yang maksa dan mengandung unsur mesum.. enJOY
**KNIFE**

 **Keitsurou Miyuna®**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **enJOY~**

.

Tsukishima Kei tersenyum sinis pada strawberry shortcake yang terhidang di meja makan. Tak ada tanda keberadaan teman serumah sekaligus kekasihnya, Kuroo Tetsuro.

Mendecih, Kei bersedekap. "Huh, mau menyogokku?" ucap si kacamata dengan suara yang dikeraskan.

"Tidak mempan! Kau dengar?"

Hening. Tak ada sahutan.

Memutuskan menuju kamar, mengabaikan makanan kesukaan. Mengecek, dimana kiranya si mantan kapten tim Nekoma bersembunyi.

"Hmm.."

Apartmen sepi. Tak ada hawa keberadaan selain diri sendiri.

"Huh, kemana orang itu.." gerutu si pirang.

Kembali ke ruang makan. Tsukishima mendudukkan diri di kursi. Melirik kue berwarna merah memikat. Mencium aroma yang menggelitik indera pengecap.

Pikiran melayang pada masalah kemarin malam.

Kuroo Tetsuro, pulang kerja dalam keadaan mabuk. Ah, semua karena ajakan minum dari teman-teman di kantornya, dan membuat Tsukishima Kei marah karenanya.

Tsukishima tidak pernah suka melihat Kuroo mabuk, karena.. bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri kelakuan si kucing hitam.

Tsukishima habis dihajar tadi malam. Kalian tahu sendiri lah, di hajar dalam makna apa.

Paginya Tsukishima susah berjalan dan harus merelakan kuliahnya. Dasar si rambut ayam sialan.

Tsukishima kembali menatap nanar si loyang besar.

 _GROWL_

Ah sudahlah, perutnya ternyata tak mampu menahan godaan.

Meraih sendok terdekat, Tsukishima langsung mencongkel kue favorit dan memakannya lahap.

"Tadaima~" bisik si raven lalu mengecup pipi Tsukishima.

Si megane melotot kemudian tersedak. Kuroo tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya. Sejak kapan? Hanya Tuhan dan Kuroo yang tahu.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku sayang?"

Wajah Kei merah padam. "Tidak!"

"Kau memakan kue itu."

"Itu karna tidak ada makanan, dan aku lapar!"

"Hoo, benarkah?"

Tsukishima berdiri. Mengelap sisa whipped cream di mulutnya. "Sudahlah."

Saat hendak berbalik dan kabur, Kuroo menahan tangannya. "Mau kemana?" tatapan memelas itu, Kei menolak memandang.

"Aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu." lanjut Kuroo.

Sebilah pisau digenggamkan pada tangan Tsukishima. Membuat adik Akiteru itu menganga lebar. "Apa ini?"

Kuroo berlutut di depannya. "Maafkan aku. Kau boleh membunuhku dengan pisau itu kalau kau mau."

"HAAAH? Kau gila?" Hal yang jarang sekali terjadi, Tsukishima mengeraskan suara.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku, lebih baik aku mati Kei. Dan aku memilih mati di tanganmu."

"…"

"Maafkan aku Kei, aku janji tidak akan mabuk-mabuk lagi dan membuatmu kesakitan sampai harus absen. Kalau perlu, aku akan datangi dosenmu setelah ini."

Kuroo memelas. Mengedip-ngedipkan mata sok imut memandang ke atas.

"Kuroo-san-"

"Kumohon Tsukki.. Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi dariku.."

Kaki Tsukishima dipeluk Kuroo erat. Kei tak bisa banyak bergerak.

"Kuroo-san tolong lepaskan aku."

"Tidak, sebelum kau memaafkanku!"

Tsukishima menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku, jangan salahkan aku kalau pisau ini benar-benar kupakai padamu."

"Eh? Kau serius mau membunuhku?"

"Kalau itu maumu, aku bisa mengabulkan."

Dengan cepat Kuroo berdiri dan merebut pisau pemberian. "Yha! Kau tidak tahu yang namanya bercanda?"

"Jadi kau minta maaf tadi hanya candaan?" serang Tsukishima.

"A- tidak seperti itu! Pokoknya aku minta maaf! Kau juga sudah makan kue pemberianku kan?" balas Kuroo tak mau kalah.

Tsukishima memutar bola mata malas. "Terserah."

"Keeeei~" pelukan dari belakang diberikan. "Maafkan aku?"

"Aku lapar. Jika kau menraktirku daging, permintaan maafmu akan ku pikirkan."

Segera, Kuroo melepas celana kerjanya.

Tsukishima membelalak horror. "Kau! Mau apa?"

Dengan gaya santai melepas dasi, Kuroo menjawab. "Huh? Menraktir daging kesukaanmu. Tenang saja Kei, kali ini aku sadar dan ku jamin kau menikmati permintaan maafku ini."

Tubuh dipeluk erat, lidah Kuroo meraba aera sensitif. Tsukishima mati-matian menolak.

"T-tidak! Hentikan! Kuroo-san tidaa-"

Pisau terlempar entah kemana, bersama kain yang satu persatu tergeletak di lantai ruang makan.

"Ahn."

Sepertinya Kuroo Tetsurou mulai lapar. Sudahlah Kei, menyerah saja.

"Itadakimasu."

.

.

Sumpah ini aneh, ga jelas, maaf.  
dibuat dalam waktu singkat buat menuhin #HFAWeekly Group Haikyuu! FanFiction Archive di FB  
Gabung yuk? Hehehe..

Last, mind to review?

Arigatou~


End file.
